Actually I'm not That Careless
by nanodayo-san
Summary: Kise terlambat menemuinya, seharusnya Aomine yang kesal karena hal ini. Tetapi, kenapa justru Kise yang marah dengannya? *gamau nulis panjang-panjang* this is sequel of My Boy How Careless You Are, Aomine's side.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Warning : Aneh, ga jelas, BL gak romantis, rawan OOC dan Typo**

**Pairing : Aomine X Kise**

**A/N : *aheem* yaaah, oisashiburi… orang gila ini balik lagi. Abis UAS tiba-tiba kepikiran mau bikin ff lagi, keingetan sama janji yang udah lama banget *iniapasihkocurhat*. Langsung aja, jadi ini bisa dibilang sekuel dari FF yang sebelumnya (My, Boy How Careless You Are). Entah makin aneh mungkin. Ya, jadi ke-absurd-annya mohon dimaklumi ^^v**

.

.

.

Aomine kembali ke tempat ia berada sebelumnya, taman tempat ia membuat janji dengan Kise. Sebuah kantung plastik putih berada digenggamannya. Orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Memang, sebelumnya Kise sudah memberitahukannya kalau ia akan sedikit terlambat, tetapi pemberitahuannya itu percuma karena Aomine sudah terlanjur berada di tengah perjalanan.

Aomine duduk di satu kursi dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Sudah lima belas menit, bahkan ia sampai sempat membeli koleksi foto Mai-chan. Kise Ryouta, itu bukan keterlambatan yang sedikit. Taman menjadi sepi dari sebelumnya, angin yang bertiup agak kencang membuat Aomine mengantuk sampai akhirnya membuat pria berkulit tan itu tanpa sadar tertidur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aominecchi!" Meski baru tersadar dari tidurnya, Aomine segera mengenali siapa pemilik suara cempreng itu. Lagipula tak ada lagi orang lain yang memanggilnya seperti itu selain Kise Ryouta, orang yang dicintainya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Aomine melihat pria berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya. Ya, kalau boleh jujur Aomine lumayan senang, dengan ini penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Tetapi, sepertinya keadaan tidak mau berbaik hati secepat itu untuk membuat Aomine senang. Baru saja ia melihat Kise hampir menghampirinya, tanpa diduga sekumpulan gadis mengurungnya.

Orang populer memang menyebalkan! Gumam Aomine lalu mendengus. Aomine tidak tahu kalau Kise merasa sangat bersalah karenanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kise menghampirinya. "Gomen Aominecchi, aku tidak mengira akan setelat ini." Aomine bisa melihat kedua matanya yang jernih mulai mengalirkan air mata. Dasar cengeng.

Aomine menguap, "Aku sudah menduganya." Aomine melempar bola basket yang semula ada di sampingnya kepada Kise, secara refleks Kise menangkapnya. "Sudah sore. One on one saja." Aomine bangkit, sementara Kise mengikuti di belakangnya. "Untung saja aku sudah mengantisipasi." Kata Aomine di tengah keheningan mereka.

"Antisipasi?" Tanya Kise bingung.

Aomine mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Kise memicingkan matanya, mencoba menebak sesuatu yang ada di dalam kantung itu dan sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak koleksi foto Mai-chan yang ada di dalamnya. "Aku jadi membelinya sendiri." Kata Aomine. "Tadinya aku ingin ditemani, tetapi ternyata kau lama sekali. Kalau menunggu kau datang, aku tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan ini." Lanjutnya. Pria dibelakangnya hanya bisa memasang raut kecewa.

"Warui!" Ucap Kise singkat. Aomine meliriknya sedikit. Kise tak sedikitpun melihat ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu, sebenarnya kalau tidak mau datang juga tidak apa, lagipula aku biasa beli sendiri tanpa ditemani. Aku cuma merasa bosan jadi ingin punya teman mengobrol."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau bisa pergi sendiri dan kenapa menungguku?"

Aomine menghela napas. Ah, kenapa hari ini kau ketus sekali? Seharusnya Aomine yang kesal karena sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu Kise. "Kau bilang akan datang. Aku khawatir kalau kau datang setelah aku pergi, jadi aku menunggu." Jelas Aomine. Kise tidak bicara lagi. Kelihatannya hari ini ia sedang bad mood. Yah, bukan sekali-dua kali Kise cemberut seperti ini ketika bersama dengannya, bahkan mungkin hampir setiap kali bertemu dengannya Kise seperti itu. Mungkin Kise yang cerewet selalu mengganggunya, tetapi entah mengapa ia lebih merasa terganggu jika Kise menjadi pendiam seperti sekarang.

Mereka pergi ke lapangan basket yang berada tak jauh dari taman. Aomine melepas jaketnya dan saat itu, ia melihat Kise perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia baru sadar wajah Kise kacau sekali, helai-helai rambutnya menyatu karena keringat dan wajahnya agak pucat. Hei, hei, apakah ia baik-baik saja? Aomine hanya memeluk bola tanpa memulai permainan, sejak tadi tanpa sadar pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Kise.

"N…Nande?" Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya, tetapi ia tidak sadar kalau ada semburat samar di kedua pipi pria manis di depannya.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Kau kelihatan lelah. Mau istirahat dulu?"

"Huh? Aku sudah sering melakukan latihan yang lebih melelahkan dari ini." Lagi-lagi ia menjawabnya dengan ketus. Aomine hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia mulai men-dribble bola. Satu kali, dua kali, dan entah keberapa kalinya mereka secara bergantian memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Peluh sudah membanjiri keduanya. Mereka terus bermain, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, one on one dimenangkan oleh Aomine.

Kise langsung mengadu punggung dengan tanah di lapangan. Napasnya terlihat tak beraturan, sekarang ia lebih terlihat menyedihkan dari sebelumnya. Aomine menendang bola di depannya hingga menubruk pelan kaki Kise. Kise menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hanya segitu energimu? Permainan belum selesai." Ujar Aomine lalu duduk di dekat Kise.

"Mouii, kali ini aku benar-benar lelah." Kise mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Lagipula, energiku sudah terbuang karena berlari-lari dari tempat pemotretan ke taman itu."

Aomine tertawa, sengaja ingin membuatnya tambah kesal. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berlari, bukan?"

"Memang tidak ada. Tetapi semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau sadar sudah terlambat setengah jam." Berhasil, nada Kise semakin ketus dari sebelumnya.

"Kau membuang energimu dengan percuma. Padahal, sekalipun kau tidak datang aku tidak akan marah karena aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau."

"Ya, memang percuma, sangat percuma!" Kata Kise setengah berteriak. Aomine menahan tawanya, Kise yang bersungut seperti itu terlihat begitu manis, bahkan lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat pria ini kesal?

"Oi, Kise!"

"Nani?" Kise menjawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Betsuni. Mau pulang?"

"Duluan saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Memang siapa yang mau menemanimu?"

Kise bangun dan duduk. Pria itu tak sedikitpun mengangkat wajahnya. Jangan bilang ia akan menangis lagi….

"Kau kelihatan bad mood. Ada apa?" Tanya Aomine mulai khawatir, serius kali ini ia agak merasa bersalah sudah sengaja menambah derajat kekesalan Kise. "Seseorang membuatmu kesal?"

"Ya." Jawab Kise singkat.

Aomine mendesah agak keras. "Kau ini terlalu sensitif." Komentar Aomine.

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak sensitif sama sekali." Balas Kise.

"Huh?" Butuh beberapa menit bagi Aomine untuk menyadari bahwa pria itu tengah menyindirnya barusan. Aomine hanya melihatnya dengan wajah datar, berpura-pura tidak peka dan kembali menambah kekesalan Kise.

"Nande?" Tanya Kise tanpa beralih menatapnya.

"Menyindirku, ya?"

"Tidak!" Oya, oya. Wajahmu mengatakan segalanya Kise, sekarang Aomine menyadari pipimu bersemu merah.

"Sudahlah, bukan sekali ini orang menyindirku seperti itu." dan itu juga bukan kali pertama Kise menyindirnya. "Jadi, aku tahu." Aomine mengulurkan tangan, menunggu Kise meraihnya. "Ayo pulang! Aku tidak bisa menebak orang yang membuatmu bad mood." Katanya. Jujur saja, Aomine menahan tawanya sejak tadi.

Tapi, diluar dugaan Aomine, Kise justru menepisnya dan bangun sendiri, "Kau mau tahu siapa?"

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya tidak….

"Ya, akan kuberi tahu kalau kau memaksa." Pangkas Kise cepat. Dasar keras kepala, kau mulai menyebalkan Kise. Coba lihat siapa yang sebenarnya memaksa? Sesaat Kise menatapnya, dan Aomine sama sekali tak berniat mengganti wajah datarnya. Kalau ia bicara pun pasti akan dipotong lagi oleh bocah pirang itu, jadi ia akan mendengarkannya.

"Dia punya alis yang selalu bertaut, dahinya selalu berkerut, matanya tajam, dan terkadang menyebalkan, warna rambutnya biru gelap."

Aomine kembali menatapnya dengan sorot datar, clue yang terlalu jelas dan begitu menohoknya. Sungguh Kise, Aomine sudah tahu kalau kau menyindirnya sejak tadi. "Aku tahu siapa orang itu." Kata Aomine.

"Kau tidak mau tahu apa yang membuatku bad mood?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aomine menghela napas, "Kurasa aku tahu, jadi tidak perlu kau ceritakan. Ayo pulang sekarang!"

"Tidak, aku ingin menceritakannya!"

"He? Ceritakan saja sepanjang jalan, aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini!" Aomine mengambil langkah lebih dahulu, berjalan mendahului Kise.

Tak lama, Kise menyusul Aomine. Langkah mereka akhirnya seirama. "Kau tahu, aku senang ketika tiba-tiba kau meneleponku dan mengajakku pergi." Aomine masih menanggapinya biasa.

"Aku berpikir, ah Aominecchi mengajakku kencan." Lanjut Kise dan membuat Aomine tersentak, pipinya mendadak terasa panas. Untung ia mahir mengendalikan ekspresinya, sehingga Kise tidak akan menyadari apa yang terjadi pada wajah Aomine sepersekian detik yang lalu. Kalimat Kise barusan mengingatkannya kembali alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia menelepon Kise. Ia memang ingin mengajaknya kencan, —meski itu karena paksaan Satsuki.

Kise melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lalu keesokan paginya aku baru ingat kalau aku ada jadwal pemotretan, jadi aku datang terlambat. Aku tidak mau membuat Aominecchi menunggu, jadi aku berusaha agar bisa cepat-cepat sampai." Ya, Aomine tahu kau memang bodoh Kise, tapi ia menghargai usahamu untuk tidak terlambat.

"Tetapi, ternyata Aominecchi dengan bangganya mengatakan kalau ia hanya minta ditemani berburu Horikita Mai." Aomine hampir tertawa, Kise percaya alasannya yang dibuat-buat itu? Asal kau tahu, sebelumnya Aomine tidak pernah berniat akan membeli koleksi foto itu hari ini.

"Aku cemburu-ssu."

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya, tiba-tiba saja ada desiran di dadanya. Kedua pipinya kembali terasa panas, bahkan melebihi sebelumnya. Tetapi, Aomine hanya menutupinya dengan dehaman kecil.

"Aominecchi?" Kise menatapnya heran. "Naze?"

"Betsuni."

"Souka." Kali ini Kise melangkah lebih dulu, lalu disusul Aomine. "Lalu, setelah itu kau terus bertanya hal-hal yang menyebalkan dan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting. Lalu….

Aomine tersenyum diam-diam, Kise-nya sudah kembali. Ia menjadi cerewet seperti seharusnya. Telapak tangan Aomine kemudian terangkat, hampir menyentuh helai-helai kuning milik Kise, kalau saja pria itu tidak tiba-tiba menoleh Aomine pasti sudah mengusapnya dan membuatnya berantakan. Aomine kembali menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar tidak peka, kau ini menye… Aomine-cchi?"

Kise berhenti mengoceh, sementara Aomine hanya memalingkan wajah. Bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya Aomine tidak bisa menahan dirinya, tangannya bergerak sendiri, memaksa mengambil Kise ke dalam rangkulannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik, Kise tak menatapnya. Kedua wajah Kise kembali dikuasai semburat-semburat merah dan itu menjadi pemandangan yang menarik bagi Aomine sendiri. Aomine mendekatkan hidungnya ke puncak kepala Kise, meski sudah berkeringat tetapi aroma lembut surainya yang kuning masih melekat.

Kise, actually I'm not that careless.

"Again, I'm falling love with you." Bisiknya pelan. Entah karena alasan apa Kise berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, namun tidak berhasil.

"Mouii!" Erangnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

**The end**

**Wkwkwk, gaje ah. Rasanya agak OOC atau malah sangat OOC? Mohon reviewnya reader-san :)**


End file.
